Alice n' Excalibur
by OrangeSkye2772
Summary: Alice was patient, she was kind, and she was understanding. Maybe these are the reasons why Excalibur took her under his wing (or whatever it is) and gave her a home. (Or maybe the loneliness was starting to catch up with him…)


**Ello again- didn't see you in these parts!**

_**Summary!**_

_**Alice was patient, she was kind, and she was understanding. Maybe these are the reasons why Excalibur took her under his wing (or whatever it is) and gave her a home. (Or maybe the loneliness was starting to catch up with him…)**_

**I don't think anyone ever did this- but to me it sounds like a good idea...**

"Higher! Higher!"A small girl- no older than five squealed while sailing thought the air with her arms out and her face lit up with childish glee. Her sky blue sundress fanned around her, its white and red laces lashing out playfully at the air. Amber eyes closed tightly as gravity took its course, and she started her decent down. Air rushed around her, snippy softly at exposed skin. She held her arms out, already knowing that she was going to be catched.

Tanned arms caught her midway to the ground. The girl's mahogany colored hair spilled around her face as she giggled in the man's embrace.

"Alice! How'd you get here?" The man asked, arching an eyebrow. Alice replied with even more giggles, before smiling brightly to the man.

"I flew here!" The man looked at her in wonder. Alice broke out into laughter as she buried her face in his shirt.

"Well, I'm sure you're tired from flying so long to come and see me- how about we go and make some PB&J?" Alice gasped and looked at the man.

"Really?" The man nodded his head. Alice cheered and climbed onto the man's shoulders, leaning on his head and pointing forwards.

"Let's go!" The man chuckled and started his decent to their house.

**SE _ SE _ SE _ **

"So Lord Death rules the city?" Alice asked, looking around at the familiar sight of the city; her home. The man glanced up and smiled.

"He doesn't do it all by himself, he needs helpers, someone to protect the city and make sure it and the world is alright." Curiosity burned in Alice's eyes.

"Ne, Daddy, are you a helper, too?" The man smiled, and nodded.

"Ah! There's our house!" The man pointed to a homey corner house that had various ferns and plants lined against its walls.

"Yay!"

SE _ SE _ SE _

Two months later.

Alice was bright for her age. She knew when things were wrong- and right now they were horrible. Daddy stopped singing her a goodnight song, he never tucked her in, and she barley saw him during the day.

It was painful to go to school, and in the afternoon having to walk home, holding her favorite bear Titan (she named him that because in her eyes- he was as strong as a Titan) and always looking around the corner, afraid of the shadows that seemed darker without Daddy to hold her.

In all- Daddies change made no sense, and she was afraid of what would come next. Her Daddy told her about Kishen's, and Alice feared for the worst.

SE _ SE _ SE _

Alice held Titan close, taking comfort in his fluffy but firm texture, and the way his smile seemed to say 'everything is alright.'

But it wasn't.

A crash resounded from the kitchen and Alice covered her ears. Low, pained moaning send a chill down her spine along with a flash of fear. Closing her eyes tightly, Alice began to count.

_1_

She blocked out the metallic clinking

_2_

She ignored to explosion coming from the side of her house.

_3_

… Sound of fights.

_4_

… And finally the brutal sound of flesh being torn and the odd mixture of noises that came with a soul being detached from its body.

_5_

Tears leaked from her eyes. She knew Daddy was gone- he taught her these kinds of things. But still, she silently cried throughout the night, even after the silence of the night took over.

SE _ SE _ SE _

Alice gingerly crept out of her hiding place in her bedroom closet. The house was spotless, as if no one was every here.

Alice was determined to make it so. She would go- and no one would be able to follow her!

With this in mind Alice stuffed all of her possessions in her favorite lion backpack. She took her Daddies pack that he used to buy things, and left.

She eventually found herself at the ice cream shop she visited last week. The sun was beginning to shine and it seemed like everything caught up with her and she felt tired.

Unbelievably tired.

Alice didn't think twice about the small white… man… when she sat down on one of the fancy chairs they placed outside.

"Why hello there." It really should have been a little odd to see a five year old with a (small) white man, but Alice was _tired._ So her only response was a glance at him as she put her head in her arms.

"Pardon me- where's my manners! My name is Excalibur!" Alice made a small smile. Excalibur was… a… nice… name….

Alice's eyes slid close, and her breathing even out. Soon Alice was officially in Dreamland, if her soft snoring was not any inclination.

Excalibur tilted his head. That wasn't a very good introduction.

Shaking his head, Excalibur looked at the bleary eyed sun and sipped his tea. He'll wait for the girl to wake up, and then he'll show her the glory of EXCALIBUR~!

SE _ SE _ SE _

**Okay this is a prologue! Every one of my fanfics are inspired by 1. Boredom 2. Inspiration. Or 3. A huge plot bunny who has killed most of my braincells. This is a 2. I thought that 'Hey! Excalibur seems a little lonely! Maybe he should have a partner!' And BAM! There it goes- off into the night!**

**But let me clear up some things: Children are weird. They do random things out of emotion/curiosity/randomness/spur in the moment. Alice was merely doing what she thought was right. It may seem iffy, but, hey, that just what kids do sometimes. (Or not and my perception on just about everything is screwed… D:**

**Review if you want another! Need 3 to go on.**


End file.
